


abracadabra alakazam one blink and a switch one blink and it's a mess~

by Merlioske, Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [6]
Category: Merlin (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur is a Distraction, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Crossover, He Hopes, M/M, Magical kablooey does a Teleport, Merlin does a whoopsy, Merlin is Annoyed, Merlin will Fix This, Merlioske-friendly, Spell goes awry, jaskier is shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: all Merlin wanted, all he was /trying/ to do, was to find a way to get Arthur, his King, his one true love, some meat out of season. (he knew how his man loved hunting okay?)what he got instead of a few wild boars, however, was... well.and also, what the hell is up with all these frills???
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914007
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	abracadabra alakazam one blink and a switch one blink and it's a mess~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Excaliburstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/gifts).



> this whole thing happened because our dear, lovely [Excaliburstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark) came up with a prompt.   
> so, this one's for you, dear <33

“Aren’t you done yet?”

Merlin stifled a sigh, feeling a tick start up in his eyebrow. Valiantly, he managed to  _ not _ roll his eyes at his King, who was sitting sprawled over his workbench and, for all intents and purposes, playing hooky with his councilmen.

“For the last time,  _ Ar _ thur, no I’m not. Just as I wasn’t done the last couple of dozen times you’ve asked in the last five minutes!” If his voice just happen to rise in pitch at the end there, well, he was stressed, okay?

The King smirked at him, crossing his ankle over his knee and making himself more comfortable on the bench, leaning his back against the table and spreading his arms behind him. “No need to get all shouty now,  _ Mer _ lin. I was just asking.”

With a loud huff, Merlin reopened his grimoire, which had slammed shut at his yelling, and refocused on the ancient script. Again.

He was just getting into it, really, into it, muttering the long, intricate incantations under his breath, about to cast, when ---

“You  _ do  _ know what you’re doing however, yes?” Arthur drawled, and Merlin snapped his eyes closed, counting to ten in his head. “It’s just… you’re not wearing your Court Sorcerer’s official robes. That I had commissioned. Specifically. For you. To, you know, wear.” 

There was pouting in his voice now. Merlin could  _ hear _ it. He reminded himself fiercely that killing of the man he was tied to by destiny and…more, was ill-advised. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes and turned back to his King, making sure not to smudge the chalked out symbols under his feet.

“Arthur,” he started, his tone sweet and tender.

The King perked up immediately. “Yes, Merlin?”

Merlin put his grimoire down with care, sauntered over to his King, kicked the leg he had across his knee off and slid onto his lap, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. 

Arthur grinned, his hands going immediately to Merlin's hips, his thumbs starting to rub soothing circles over his hipbones. 

Suppressing an eye roll at his eagerness, Merlin leaned over and gave his King a slow, languid kiss. Starting with a lick over his top lip and a nibble to the bottom, he coerced his mouth open and plunged inside. He kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until Arthur was basically a loose and relaxed puddle under him. Then he pulled out of the kiss and gave his King a serene sort of smile. 

“Shut up.” When Arthur scowled and opened his mouth to, most likely, begin what was going to end up being one epic whine, Merlin hurried to add, “Please. These are very,  _ very _ delicate magics. The kind of magics I’ve never worked with before, yeah? I need absolute focus here.”

He added a pleading look for good measure and was relieved at the reluctant nod he received in response. With a small grin, he stood back up, unwinding his King’s hands from his person in the process, which earned him yet another pout, which he just  _ had _ to kiss away. Then he picked up the grimoire, and turned back to his circle, muttering the incantation again, just to make sure he had it right.

A few moments later, he was sure he was ready. With a deep breath, Merlin grabbed a fistful of the sparkling purple powder from his mortar and began chanting in a lilting voice, that rose in cadence with each word.

When he reached the end of his first chant, he took another deep breath, and threw the powder in the middle of his pulsing pentacle.

“I just can’t understand why you wouldn’t wear the robes, I mean ---“

Merlin’s eyes widened in sheer panic as the circle suddenly shuddered and began pulsing in deep crimson instead of soothing pale blue it was supposed to. He turned on a heel and threw himself at his King, who was  _ still _ , by the gods  _ how _ was this man still alive given how oblivious he was? just sitting there, going on and on about the blasted robes.

“Art---!” Before he could finish his warning  _ or _ his movement, Merlin felt the circle behind him let out a deafening  _ pop, _ that made his ears ring and then an energy wave was slamming into his back, making him, in turn, slam into a wide-eyed and gaping like an unattractive fish, Arthur.

By the time his ears had stopped ringing and he managed to shake himself off and stagger to his feet, observing the damage to his chambers, Merlin was positively seething.

He turned on his heel, more than ready to let his King know  _ exactly _ what he thought about him and his bloody interruptions during such important spell-casting, but any words he had, died before reaching the outside of his mouth.

His King, his golden King was… well. Before Merlin could properly process what it was exactly he was seeing, apart from  _ skin-tight leather good gods all that leather _ , there was as groan from behind him, that made Merlin twirl around, hands raised, a protective spell on his lips and lute, wait,  _ lute _ ??? Held threateningly, actually,  _ could _ lutes even be held threateningly, before him.

There, in the middle of the still pulsating a little circle of his, two figures were staggering to their feet.

“What in the bloody buggering fuck was that?” One of them grunted, the other simply moaning pathetically.

Merlin stared. Then he rubbed at his eyes with a closed fist of a hand that wasn’t holding a lute. Then he stared some more.

“Geeeeeralt… what happened?” the figure, that was, now that Merlin was focusing on him, not only, dressed like Merlin was, but was also, oh all the holy gods,  _ holding Merlin’s bloody spellbook, _ whined out blinking.

Merlin tried not to panic. He cast a wild glance to the other figure, who was blinking and glaring at everything around him. And who was also wearing Arthur’s red tunic. That Arthur had just been wearing. Like, a minute ago. And oh look, he had Arthur’s crown too. Merlin felt a hysterical giggle coming on.

“ _ Mer _ lin.”

The giggle died in his throat. Apparently, his King had regained his faculties. Merlin didn’t dare looking away from their unexpected guests. “Sire.”

“’I know what I’m doing’, you said. ’I’ve got it under control’, you said.”

Merlin’s eyebrow twitched at the mocking tone.

“’I can handle it’, you said. ‘Nothing to worry about’, you said.” Arthur continued mercilessly and Merlin just… snapped.

“I also said, if you’d recall,  _ sire _ , to shut.up,” he spat angrily, to a very indignant noise behind him. He continued then, eyes still firmly on the two men, who, at this point, were standing in his circle completely still, observing him and his King bickering. The one in Arthur’s tunic  _ had _ moved to shield the other one though. Subtly, or, rather, fast enough for Merlin to had barely notice. He was… not entirely human, Merlin wagered. Neither of them were, in fact. Curious, however, they were also different. Hm. While he watched the pair, making observations in his head, he continued to Arthur, aloud.

“And you didn’t. I specifically told you, these were  _ delicate _ magics. The likes of which I’ve  _ never _ dealt with before. And now look what happened!”

At that he flung an arm out before him and had a sword under his throat before he could blink for his troubles.

“Don’t, mage.”

They were wolf’s eyes staring into his and Merlin felt his breath freeze in his lungs.

“Geralt.”

Merlin’s eyes flickered to the side, (only after the wolf’s gaze let his go, he was ashamed to admit) to see that he wasn’t the only one with a sword to his throat.

There was lightning in his King’s eyes, as he held Excalibur’s pressed lightly under the other man’s chin. The wolf froze.

Merlin looked between the two of them and oh.  _ Oh _ .

“Arthur,” he spoke softly, gently, making sure to catch his King’s gaze. “Stand down.”

“ _ Wha _ \---“ Arthur growled, but Merlin smiled and the word puttered out with no force left behind it.

His King spent a moment more deliberating, then nodded slowly and withdrew Excalibur from the neck of the man who was  _ still _ in Merlin’s tunic and his neckerchief and who was blinking owlishly at him. Speaking of, if  _ he  _ was wearing Merlin’s clothing… Merlin chanced a look down and barely managed not to squeak – there were  _ frills _ and, yeah, no. He  _ so  _ did not have time for this. He looked back up and tried to catch the wolf’s eye. He, on the other hand, was still eyeing Arthur and his sword. His own blade however, didn’t so much as waver. Merlin was begrudgingly impressed.

“I apologize. It was an accident that brought you here.” Bright yellow eyes snapped back to him. Merlin attempted a small reassuring smile. He felt like he might have failed abysmally. “You have my word, however, that you’re perfectly safe here – we mean you no harm.”

A scoff sounded from somewhere to his left and Merlin felt his eyebrow twitch. “Don’t we, Arthur.”

“I’ll mean him no harm when he takes his sword away from your throat.”

Merlin sighed, it was best he could expect in the circumstances, he supposed.

“Geralt,” the other man spoke again. His voice soothing and melodic, it washed over them like a stream, Merlin noted.  _ Ah, I see…  _ “Geralt,” he spoke again, more exasperated this time. “He speaks the truth. We’re safe here. Put the sword away. Honestly, it’s not like that would even work on him, I mean, really.”

The man huffed and Merlin’s lips twitched upwards. The man continued to speak, now that he started, apparently unwilling or unable to stop. “Sweet Melitele, what even  _ are _ you, hmmm?”

At that Merlin flinched, and if not for the superhuman reflexes of the man before him, he’d have nicked himself on the… silver? How interesting, silver sword.

Leveling Merlin with one more look, the wolf stepped back, his sword going back into the scabbard. Then and only then did Excalibur followed.

“So… First things first – what the fuck are these rags I’m wearing and---“

Arthur and the wolf snorted in unison.

“Told you they were rags, _ Mer _ lin,” Arthur was positively glowing with his superiority. Merlin could  _ not  _ even deal with him, by the gods.

“ _ That’s _ your first priority, really, Jaskier? I shouldn’t be surprised…” Wolf’s voice was deep, deeper than Merlin thought he had caught from his warning. It also sounded far more amused than the situation should have allowed for.

Merlin scoffed and tried to cross his arms, not realizing they weren’t empty and promptly made the lute make a god-awful sound. The man, Jaskier, Merlin guessed, made a wounded noise and lunged for him.

“Careful with my baby!” he screeched and Merlin froze, blinking and not daring to move another muscle, the feel of this man’s companion’s sword still fresh in his mind.

“S-sorry, I… um… Hey! Careful with my book!” All thought of swords flew right out when he saw his grimoire being mishandled.

While they were making their tentative exchange, Arthur and the wolf, who’s name, Merlin finally clued in, was Geralt, were sizing each other up quite blatantly.

“So.” Arthur took a deep breath, and Merlin turned back just in time to witness King Interrogation Mode activating. “What are you, where do you come from, what are your intentions and when are you leaving and also can we,  _ please _ get back into our clothes now? This leather is…” and there he faltered, and Geralt smirked.

Arthur seemed to struggle for a breath, and then rolled his eyes while crossing his arms. “Fine, bloody comfortable and not restricting at all, but that’s quite besides the point, isn’t it.”

Merlin nodded. “Indeed. And I truly am sorry for this mess. If this  _ clotpole _ hadn’t distracted me, this would never have happened! However, that doesn’t mean I’ll allow this situation to stay as it is. I will fix it.” He gave both their guests his most reassuring look, “I’ll get you two home, I promise.”

Jaskier, who was clutching his lute to his chest protectively, gave a relieved huff and threw Geralt a Look.

“Which is where, exactly?” Arthur’s voice rang loud and clear and Merlin forced down a flinch.

“Yeah, about that…”

Arthur’s eyes widened. “Merlin. Where  _ exactly _ , do they come from? How far away did you pull them from?”

Merlin bit his lip and Arthur paled.

Geralt huffed, shook his head, looking as if he was trying to clear it, and plopped down on the bench Arthur had been occupying before this debacle.

“I think… I might have an answer to that, actually.” Three pairs of eyes snapped to the lute holding man who sighed a little. “You pulled sideways, didn’t you?” he asked, looking at Merlin with a gaze far too knowing. With eyes far too old for someone who looked as young as he did.

“I didn’t mean to!” Merlin knew it came out a whine. He couldn’t quite make himself care.

“What the hell does that mean,  _ Mer _ lin?” Arthur’s voice held thunder and usually that tone would make Merlin shiver in that delicious way, because of what it promised, but now…

“I---“

“It means your little mage fucked up big time and pulled us from our world and into yours,” the gruff voice interrupted, and all attention snapped to the man, who was toying with Arthur’s crown.

“Oh, that is not  _ all _ that’s happened here, I’m afraid…”

At that, Merlin’s head whipped around again, to look at Jaskier. Vaguely, he wondered if it were possible to get whiplash from all that moving he was doing.

“Meaning?” He asked, slight hysteria finally filtering into his voice.

Before anyone could say another word, however, they were interrupted.

A knock sounded at the door then, and a moment later, a bedraggled looking Leon stuck his head in.

“Ah, sire, thank the gods I’ve located you. The council is aflutter, Your Majesty, I can’t keep them calm on my own much longer.  _ Please _ would you join us already.”

He asked, expression pleading, the four men in the chamber frozen in place. Another moment later, Jaskier shoved a sharp elbow into Geralt’s ribs. The wolf let out a questioning grunt.

“I think he’s talking to you,” Jaskier whispered quietly enough for only Geralt’s sharp ears to pick up.

The wolf’s brows shot up, but at the pleading look the Knight was  _ still _ holding on him, he nodded stiltedly.

“Thank you, my lord! I’ll let the council know you’ll be joining us momentarily.”

With that the Knight Captain left, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

“Well, fuck,” the wolf concluded succinctly, while the King of Camelot glared daggers at his Court Sorcerer.

Merlin groaned. This was  _ so _ the last time he’s  _ ever _ let Arthur be there when he was doing magic. Puppy eyes and mindmelting blowjobs be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love and life and they feed our souls. and also make more Things happen~  
> just sayin'...  
> xoxoxo


End file.
